


It Followed Me Home, So I Kept It

by fredbassett



Series: Stephen/Ryan series [93]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester considers keeping his latest acquisition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Followed Me Home, So I Kept It

“I think I might keep it a while longer,” Lester said thoughtfully, staring into the mirror on the wall of his country cottage where he and Lyle had just spent an idyllic fortnight on holiday, untroubled for once by any untoward anomaly activity. He turned around and eyed his lover speculatively. “Do you think it suits me, fruitbat?”

Lyle looked up from where he was lying on the bed in a loose-limbed sprawl, naked, a bottle of beer in one hand while the other lazily stroked his rapidly-hardening cock. “Too bloody right it does. I like the feel of it on my balls when you’re sucking me off,” he proclaimed. “And it’ll irritate the fuck out of Mellors.”

Lester smiled widely. “The first is an excellent reason, my little chickadee, but the second is positively sublime.”

Sir Barrington Mellors CMG, Permanent Secretary to the Home Office, was, as Nick Cutter had once famously described him, a pen-pushing, penny-pinching, poisonous prune of a man with a face like a badger’s scrotum. That remark had led to Connor Temple spending the next half hour scouring the internet in an attempt to find pictorial evidence in support of his mentor’s assertion.

According to Claudia, Connor had even resorted to emailing an animal sanctuary in Devon on the subject. Lester had never been entirely sure whether the resulting image that found its way onto the notice board in the recreation room had been photoshopped or not, but he’d had to admit that the resemblance was remarkable. The same picture made an excellent screensaver for his laptop, although discovering that during a meeting at Marsham Street with the person in question had almost resulted in a mouthful of exceedingly stewed tea being propelled at speed towards his keyboard.

Mellors’ loathing of facial hair was only equalled by his loathing of the ARC and its inhabitants therefore the thought of combining the two was altogether too beguiling.

Lester looked back at his reflection. The heavy stubble he’d been sporting since their holiday had started had, at some point in the past fortnight, turned into the makings of quite a respectable short beard. If he looked closely, he could see a few grey hairs here and there, but mostly his facial hair was still as dark as the hair on his head. And the few speckles of grey hadn’t yet made their way further south. If that had happened, Lyle would no doubt have taken delight in informing him, almost certainly in the most embarrassing possible location.

There was also a third good reason for keeping the beard, at least for a while. Although they’d spent a fair amount of their holiday underground, they’d also done quite a lot of lounging around in the garden at Drove Cottage, quite often in a state of undress. As a result, they were both sporting a healthy tan, even in places the sun didn’t usually reach, and it was now obvious to Lester that when he started shaving again, there would be a noticeable tan line on his face, something he hadn’t previously considered.

“Is it staying?” Lyle asked, hopefully. He ran the tip of one finger over the head of his cock, caught a bead of pre-come and brought it to his mouth, where he promptly licked it clean with a distinctly suggestive grin. “If it is, can I keep mine?”

“I’m tempted to ask whether anyone would notice the difference, my little bearded marmoset. I reached the conclusion some while ago that Special Forces pay is clearly too low for its operatives to scrape together enough funds even for the use of a shared razor.”

“Joel says Abby likes it when…”

Lester held up his hand. “Enough… I absolutely refuse to contemplate the sex lives of my staff. If I do, I might end up speculating on Cutter’s love life, and that way lies madness.”

Lyle’s grin broadened. “I wonder if Claudia’s got him beyond the missionary position yet?”

“Jon! What did I just say?”

“That you’d go down on me if I stopped talking about Cutter?”

“That, cherub, is not entirely how I recall the gist of the conversation.”

“But you’ll do it anyway because you love me?”

Lester sighed. “No, I’ll do it anyway because I happen to fancy a good, hard fuck, and if I tease you long enough, I know that’s exactly what I’ll get.”

Lyle hazel eyes gleamed with amusement. “I knew there was a reason I’d fallen madly in love with you.”

“I thought you’d done that when I shot the nasty little fucker with the over-sized toenails that had been about to disembowel you.”

“That helped,” Lyle conceded.

Lester dropped the towel he’d been holding and joined Lyle on the bed, relieving him of the beer bottle and finishing what was left in two appreciative swallows. Before Lyle had chance to complain, Lester deposited the bottle on the bedside table, slithered down the bed and took Lyle’s cock in his mouth, sucking hard on the head and then teasing the slit with his tongue.

“Fuck, you’re good at that,” Lyle breathed, running his hands through Lester’s damp hair.

Lester looked up, letting his lover’s cock slip from his mouth for a moment. “Yes, possum, I do believe you may have mentioned that once or twice.”

Lowering his head back down, Lester licked a long wet stripe from Lyle’s balls to the swollen head of his cock, before taking him fully in his mouth and starting to suck. Lyle groaned and his grip on Lester’s hair tightened. Long practice told Lester exactly when to pull off and roll over onto his stomach, legs spread, his own hard cock trapped between his body and the cotton sheet that had been all they’d needed as a cover at night.

A moment later, he heard the cap on a tube of lubricant being flipped open and he felt Lyle’s strong fingers spreading his arse cheeks open so that the cool gel could be squeezed between them. Then he felt the head of Lyle’s cock press against him and push in without any preparation. Lester sucked in a sharp breath and then pushed back firmly, enjoying the slight edge of pain that fluttered its wings seductively over his nerve-endings.

Lyle hesitated briefly, allowing him time to adjust, and then drove in hard with the ease of a man who could do a hundred press-ups without even raising his heart rate. Lester had wanted a good, hard fuck, and that was exactly what Lyle delivered, eventually sending him spiralling over the edge of conscious thought and down into the welcoming abyss of a shattering climax.

A final slam of Lyle’s hips and a gasp of pleasure told Lester that his lover had finally let go. Lester shivered in reaction to the wet kisses Lyle was pressing to his shoulders, as the soldier rubbed the hair of his beard against the sensitive skin at the back of Lester’s neck in a way that never failed to send an appreciative shiver down his spine. When Lyle finally withdrew, he wriggled sinuously down the bed, parted Lester’s arse cheeks again and licked lightly at his stretched hole. The tickle of Lyle’s beard at the same time was very definitely a bonus.

He now knew why his lover was quite happy for the facial hair to stay. And anyway, it had followed him home, much like Lyle had, so it would be churlish not to keep it.

* * * * *

Lester watched with amusement as his secretary’s eyes widened when he swept into his office on his first Monday back at work.

Lorraine’s shrewd gaze took in his neatly-trimmed dark beard and the rather stylish pair of sunglasses Lyle had bought him for Christmas before she quickly wiped the look of surprise off her face.

“Did you have a nice holiday, Sir James?”

“I most certainly did. It was extremely thoughtful of Mr Temple to switch off the anomaly detector for the duration. Have Professor Cutter and the team been gainfully employed in my absence?”

Lorraine’s smile remained suitably inscrutable. Cutter had no doubt been a pain in the neck and the soldiers had probably worked their way through enough ammunition to put a large dent in their requisition budget for a year, but as no one had demanded his attention for once while he’d been away, Lester was feeling magnanimous enough not to care.

“There’s a 9.30 meeting with Sir Barrington Mellors in your diary,” Lorraine said apologetically. “He was most insistent on seeing you about the latest budget review.”

Lester smiled widely. “How splendid. Do ensure someone spits in his coffee.”

He stroked his beard like a favourite pet.

“Do ask Professor Cutter to join us, Lorraine. His fulminations will no doubt keep the staff entertained for the next glacial epoch.”

Oh yes, the facial hair was definitely here to stay. At least until the current round of budget talks were over and maybe even longer.


End file.
